Disposable grills have been known in the art for years. Such one-time grills usually comprise a base tray made from thin aluminium plate, which is pre-filled with charcoal and covered by a thin metal grate.
Such disposable grills are convenient to use when hiking, on the beach and elsewhere outdoors where you want to grill without bringing along or investing in a traditional grill.
However, after use the disposable grill is still hot and therefore difficult to dispose of properly. Thus, the disposable grill is often left in the nature where it takes a very long time to decompose.
Thus, from the International patent application WO 2014/146661 it is known to form a disposable grill from a flammable material to ensure that the grill will burn out during and after use. However, the burning of the grill can be difficult to control and there is a risk of the grill damaging the surrounding or even accidentally starting a fire.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide for a safer environmentally friendly disposable grill.